How to Care for Your Marimo
by aToriStory
Summary: Sanji's care manual for his stubborn ball of moss. Short stories based on care for real Marimo.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: A Clean Marimo is a Happy Marimo

 **A/N: Mmkay, so in my small break from Little Moments I got an idea (while looking at Marimo online) to make a Care Manual for Sanji. It's just basically short stories that are centered around things to care for real life Marimo. I wrote it in like under 45 minutes with no help from my editor so there's most likely six hundred mistakes. There's also probably like eighteen thousand of them around here but I like the idea and I'm going with it~**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy it!**

 _It's important to make sure your Marimo is clean. A clean Marimo is a happy and healthy Marimo!_

Sanji's eyes gently lifted off the page of his book and glided across the room to where Zoro lay on the couch. Was he clean? No. Was Zoro laying on his couch? Yes. Was he probably getting it all smelly with his post-workout grossness? Most definitely.

The blonde reached down and grabbed a cat toy and threw it at him. It hit Zoro in the face and he turned to look at him.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, throwing the toy back at him.

Sanji caught it and tossed it back at him. "You need a shower." By now the cat had heard the sound of her toy being played with without her and came running.

"Screw you." Zoro threw it at Sanji, the cat watching intently. "I'll get one later."

"No," Sanji began. "You'll get one now." The cat jumped up onto the arm of Sanji's chair before Sanji threw it back at the green haired man.

"I'll get one," Zoro said tossing the toy back at him. "Later." The cat was anticipating it this time and readied to jump at it before Sanji pitched it across the room.

"You smell bad. Go get a shower."

By now the cat was fed up with her toy being tossed around and she jumped off the chair and meowed loudly.

"See?" Sanji stood, reaching down and scooping her up in his arms. "Even Isabelle agrees with me." He cooed at her.

"I'm pretty sure she just wants her toy." Zoro said standing up and walking over to where Sanji stood. He lifted his arm and shook the ball at her. She reached out to grab it before he threw it down on the floor. Isabelle turned her head to look at Sanji as if asking to be put down. When he complied she raced after where the ball had gone. " _See?_ " he mocked with a smirk.

"Whatever." Sanji huffed. "It still doesn't change the fact you need a shower."

"Would it make the cook happy if I took a shower?" Zoro asked in a teasing tone.

"I think you'd be a lot happier if you took one." Sanji whacked him playfully on the arm.

"Fine." He scowled. "I'll go get a shower."

"Thank you." Sanji grinned triumphantly. Zoro leaned in to kiss him and he held his hand out to stop him. "No. Shower first. Then you can do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" Zoro raised his eyebrows.

"Are you deaf now, too?" Sanji asked, pushing him in the direction of the bathroom. "That's what I said! So use that as motivation and get you damn shower!"

"Should have said that earlier and I'd've been off the couch in two seconds." Zoro laughed and disappeared into the hallway.

Sanji sighed and shook his head. "And he calls _me_ a pervert."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What is….this?...is Tori….writing again? Who sold their soul to get my inspiration back? Seriously. I'd like to thank you.**

 **So I have not been writing as of late mostly because I haven't felt like writing at all which is pretty scary for me. I've kinda been going through some things but I'm getting better and hopefully I'll finish writing for My Boy and the second half of Little Moments soon. (Don't worry I'm not leaving that story alone like it is, I wouldn't do that to anyone I will not be** _ **that author**_ **.) But anyway, I got some inspiration back for another chapter of this poor neglected story. (** _ **Thank you Starshine!**_ **) So enjoy!**

 _Marimo function best when their environment is cleaned every few weeks._

Sanji looked around the room and sighed. There were shirts from both of them lying haphazardly around the space. One of his dress shirts was draped across the back of the bathroom door probably getting wrinkled all to hell. A few of Zoro's t-shirts lay in a pile in his corner of the room. A belt her, socks there. Hell, he hadn't changed the sheets in over a month.

They were a disgusting mess.

He was going to fix that.

"Come in here and help me clean this room." Sanji leaned his head out of the bedroom and into the living room where Zoro sat, Isabelle curled up in his lap.

"Why?" Zoro responded in a yawn. "It's not dirty."

"The hell it's not!" Sanji frowned and moved into the room. "Have you even properly looked at it?"

"Not really. It's only been used for sleeping the past month. I've barely been in there." Well he wasn't wrong. The more Sanji thought about it the more he realized both he and Zoro had been extremely busy with work the past month. Isabelle had been the main tenant of the house.

"Well," Sanji started, lifting the cat off Zoro's lap and depositing her in her cat tree. "Let's take this down time to clean it up a little bit."

Zoro groaned and leaned his head back. "I don't want to, that's the problem." He frowned at him. "Also you're rude and you took my cat away."

"Stop being a baby and come help me in here." Sanji swatted at him as he walked past the couch and back into the bedroom. He heard loud dramatic whining and groaning until Zoro finally bumbled into the room looking fabulously ticked off.

"Okay," He began. "I'm in here."

Sanji got the clothes hamper out and placed it into the middle of the room. "Put you pile of shit in here and I'll do the same for mine." He instructed, pointing to the mountain of clothes in Zoro's corner. "Are those simple enough instructions for you or do I need to dumb them down a bit more?"

"Shitty cook." Zoro glared at him before slowly trudging to his side of the room. Sanji smiled in triumph and moved to take care of his own mess. When they had the hamper full and the bedding striped down to the mattress pad Zoro started to leave.

"Oh no you don't." Sanji placed his hands on his hips and stepped in front of Zoro's path. "You are staying to help me put sheets back on." He told him.

"But…" Zoro tried to think of any excuse he could to get out of doing that one particular chore. "Isabelle is all alone in there and she's going to get cold if I don't go and rescue her." He smiled and pointed towards the door.

"Nice try, Mosshead, but Isa's fine." Sanji pointed towards the bed. "Now we can do this the easy way, or my way." Sanji raised his visible eyebrow. "Your pick." Zoro, not wanting to be bothered with an angry Sanji, reluctantly turned and grumbled something about 'a stupid cook'.

Sanji pulled out a new set of sheets and tossed one end of the fitted sheet to Zoro. "Help me find the tag." He told him, running his hand around the edge.

"Did you find it?" Zoro asked, lifting his side of the sheet up to look for any sign of it.

"No." Sanji frowned. It took a good ten minutes but they found it and finally the bed making was finished.

When they were finished, Sanji took a step back and surveyed his hard work. "It looks so much better doesn't it?" He asked Zoro, a smile spread across his face. When he didn't get an answer, (or at least one of the grunts the marimo called an answer), he turned to where Zoro was previously standing and noticed he was not there. Walking out of the bedroom and again into the living room he found the other back where he started. Laying on the couch with the cat on his lap. He just frowned at him.

"Yes." Zoro looked up and him. "It does look better."

Sanji nodded. "Good." Zoro, satisfied with what he'd done for the day, closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch. "Now it's time to clean the kitchen." Zoro groaned.

 **A/N: I hope to be writing a little bit more but for now please review this one! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
